


Static

by ItspronouncedJulia



Series: The Edge of Dawn [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Minor Violence, Secret Relationship, Sparring, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: There's something growing in the air between Byleth and Leonie.





	Static

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoilovesfood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/gifts).

“Ingrid!” Felix shouted in frustration, his voice echoed throughout the training yard as he snapped at his sparring partner. “I feel like you aren’t matching my energy in this spar, I picked you specifically because you promised you would give me a good fight and all I’m getting is lackluster parries and blocks!” 

“I’m sorry I’m just having an off day,” Ingrid shot back a scowl pulling her face in. “Is that okay for me to be a human being every once in a while?” Sylvain snickered as he glanced over at the warring couple. He was standing next to them waiting for Caspar to catch his breath before they began to fight again. 

“Not at the cost of my own training!” Felix barked. 

“Alright let’s all calm down,” Byleth commanded as she walked behind the line of students who were standing on the left side of the field. “Ingrid, Felix why don't you two take a time out and breathe.” 

“I don't need a break!” Felix shouted spinning around to glare at Byleth. “I clearly need a better sparring partner!” 

“I heard you loud and clear!” Ingrid barked her face turning bright red. The two continued to bicker back and forth and ultimately Byleth let them be. It was just par for the course when it came to the two of them. 

She continued to observe the other pairings as they sparred. She had decided to forgo a lecture today and hold class outside for some practical teaching. However, only a few people in her class seemed to be taking it seriously. While Ingrid and Felix continued to bicker, Sylvain watched with growing amusement. Caspar who had been taking his fight with the taller boy seriously was still winded from the last blow to the stomach he had received. Dorothea and Petra seemed to be taking their mock battle seriously but beside them, Bernadetta and Claude, who had invited himself to this session, were laying on the ground both focused on a book they were reading. Byleth had been so happy to see Bernadetta joining them for an outdoor class that she just let them be.

At the very end of the field, Byleth witnessed as Edelgard took no prisoners. She was battling Hubert, Ferdinand, and Linhardt, whom both Edelgard and Hubert had to drag to class. Hubert and Ferdinand were fighting back fervently trying to take her from both sides while Linhardt stood on the sidelines healing the other two when needed and throwing a few wayward spells at Edelgard none of which landed.

Byleth was in the middle of observing when the doors to the training yard open. She glanced over and found her interest piqued as Marianne and Leonie walked through the doors. The moment her gaze caught Marianne’s the blue haired girl hesitantly began to move towards her holding something in her hands. Leonie followed with a frown on her face. Byleth moved to go and meet them in the middle.

“Marianne, Leonie looking for Claude?” Byleth asked confused to see two of Manuela students entering her class. Marianne shook her head and Leonie stayed quiet as she watched her classmate closely. 

“I was...looking for you actually,” Marianne said softly. Byleth leaned forward and had to strain in order to hear. 

“Oh, what can I do for you girls?”

“Marianne, actually, is looking for you. I’m just here to talk her out of making a horrible decision.” Leonie said crossing her arms over her chest. Byleth frowned but ignored Leonie as she continued to stare at Marianne.

“Alright, what can I do for you specifically Marianne?” Byleth amended her statement.

“I was wondering if you would allow me to transfer into your class professor,” Byleth was pleasantly surprised by Marianne’s inquiry. A smile stretched over her face and she stretched her arms wide open.

“Well, of course, you can Marianne!” She exclaimed happily. “There’s more than enough room for you, we would be happy to have you.” Marianne smiled and with a shaky hand gave Byleth her transfer slip. 

“I just need you to sign the bottom of the paper and I can give it back to Professor Manuela,” Marianne said softly. Byleth nodded and happily plucked the slip out of Marianne’s hand.

“I’ll sign this as soon as I get out of here,” Byleth said folding up the paper and slipping it up her sleeve. “I’ll make sure to give it to Professor Manuela before the day is over, you should be able to join my class lecture tomorrow morning.” 

“Do you think I could come with you after this class?” Marianne asked. “I would like to catch up on what you’re currently teaching.” Byleth placed her hand over her chest and felt warmth fill her. Her class wasn't necessarily filled with an abundance of studious pupils so it was nice to see a new addition taking their studies seriously. _ “Manuela is going to be upset that I’m taking this one.” _

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Leonie asked with a frown. “Marianne it would be a real shame to lose you to The Black Eagles.” Byleth frowned at the way Leonie said the name of her class but for the sake of professionalism remained quiet. Marianne blushed and nodded quickly as she averted her eyes to the ground. 

“I believe I can learn much with Professor Byleth,” Marianne said softly. “Already I feel like I’ve learned a lot just by observing you, I would like to actually see how far I can advance by learning directly from you.” Byleth beamed as Claude caught sight of the trio. He gave Bernadetta a soft kiss on the cheek before pushing himself up to his feet.

“I want to go see what’s going on,” he said softly as he hurried over to the Professor and his fellow classmates. Bernadetta frowned but didn’t move from her spot on the ground. “Hey, guys, what are you doing here?” 

“We could probably ask you the same thing,” Leonie said with a frown. “Of course considering Bernadetta is apart of this self-important class I suppose I already have the answer, so I won’t bother.”

“That felt like a waste of words,” Byleth muttered causing Claude to snicker. When Leonie gave her a dirty look Byleth cleared her throat. “Well, actually Claude I have some bad news for you. Marianne just asked me to join my class!” Claude’s smile fell almost immediately as he turned and looked over at the quiet girl.

“Wait are you serious?!” He asked with owlish eyes. “You’re leaving me to join with _Edelgard_?” Marianne frowned and shrunk into herself at the sudden third degree. Byleth waved Claude’s questions away as she answered for her new student. 

“She wants to learn from the best Professor in the monastery,” Byleth bragged. “No need to pretend like you don't understand, you did say a few weeks ago that if you weren’t the leader of The Golden Deer house you would have transferred as well.” 

“Claude?!” Leonie snapped. “You’re kidding me!” 

“Geez Teach you didn’t have to say that aloud,” Claude said with a blush. Byleth shrugged, if she had to play a little dirty to make sure Marianne didn’t feel guilty with her decision and rethink it then she would do what she had to. 

“I don't really understand why everyone is so enamored by you,” Leonie said turning to look at Byleth with a confused frown. “I guess I just don't see the hype that everyone else does, for being Captain Jeralt’s daughter I would have expected more.” Byleth laughed and ran her fingers through her bangs. 

“I don't know how to properly respond to that,” Byleth said with a small smile. “Perhaps one day my abilities will grow enough to impress you.” She added. At that, something twinkled in Leonie’s eyes and Byleth got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Perhaps you can demonstrate your skills to me right now!” She said with a bright smile. “Let’s make a bet! If I win then Marianne stays in The Golden Deer House and if you win then she’ll join The Black Eagles.”

“That’s Marianne’s choice,” Byleth said diplomatically. Leonie frowned and turned to look at Marianne.

“What do you say?” Marianne blushed but shook her head.

“I still want to transfer to the Professors class either way,” she said softly. “I’m sorry Leonie.”

“No need to apologize,” Edelgard said as she approached the group. “Only those not brave enough to admit their own wants would be truly upset with you for trying to better yourself.” 

“I feel like that was a waste of words,” Claude said with a roll of his eyes. Edelgard ignored him as she came to a stop beside him. Ferdinand and Hubert trailed behind her, both battered and bruised. Byleth wasn’t sure where Linhardt had escaped off to but if she had to guess he slipped away when Edelgard, Hubert, and Ferdinand weren’t looking. Soon enough the others were taking notice and gathering around the small group.

“What’s going on?” Ingrid asked. 

“Fine leave if you want,” Leonie said with a pout. “I guess I can’t stop you but I still want to challenge your strength against mine Professor Byleth. You claim that Captain Jeralt taught you, well let’s seen which one of his students is stronger.” 

“I don't think that’s necessary Leonie,” Byleth said softly. “Now-”

“What are you so afraid of?” Leonie said with a cocky smile.

“Hurting you,” Edelgard answered for Byleth, she was leaning against her axe as she watched Leonie’s posturing with a small smile. 

“Come on Professor this is supposed to be a sparring lesson,” Felix said from where he was standing beside Ingrid. “Don't you think it’s a little disingenuous to not even spar once?”

“I agree Professor,” Byleth was shocked to see Bernadetta do the agreeing with Felix. “If you’re going to make the rest of us come out here to spar, then you should go a round at least once before the session is over.” Byleth bit the inside of her mouth to keep herself from pointing out to Bernadetta that she hadn’t spared once today but instead had spent the whole lesson reading a book with her boyfriend who wasn’t even in this class. 

“I guess I have to then don't I,” Byleth said her eyes catching Edelgard who was giving her a knowing smirk. Byleth could tell she was thinking the same thought. “See how easily I bend to the will of my students, Marianne.” Marianne blushed with a soft smile while Edelgard hummed to herself happily. 

“Did you need to borrow a weapon?” Ferdinand asked Leonie. He handed her his training lance before she could answer him, she took it happily and moved to the middle of the training yard. Byleth silently moved to follow her with her arm stretched out to the side. Without a single word Edelgard handed her off her axe as she and Hubert moved to stand on the sidelines with everyone else.

“Alright, first one to yell uncle loses,” Leonie said simply. Byleth nodded as she came to a stop. 

“On the count of three?” Byleth asked. Leonie nodded and got into a proper stance. Byleth raised her arm in the air with three fingers up. She began to count backward from three ticking off each one as she spoke. Byleth barely said one before Leonie was rushing forward. 

“Too slow!” She cried out. She lashed out and went to thrust at Byleth's chest but the older woman quickly jumped to the side, Leonie wasn't expecting her to be so quick. She had to keep herself calm as she moved forward again thrusting her lance at Byleth’s center. Byleth dodged easily once more.

“You have quick feet!” Leonie said frustration dripping from her voice before she predictably began to stab downwards at Byleth’s feet. Again Byleth dodged and just as Leonie went to stab at her feet again Byleth swung her borrowed axe. The blade met with Ferdinand’s training lance causing a sickening crack.

“Nooo,” Ferdinand cried as he watched the head of his lance snap clean off. 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Byleth sounded distracted as she spoke, watching Leonie carefully. An angry looked passed over the younger girls face as she looked down at the broken lance. Behind Byleth, Edelgard gave the other girl a smug look while a few other of The Black Eagles cheered at their teachers move. 

“I can still win,” Leonie grunted.

“Show me,” Byleth responded in her best instructor voice.

“Show me something other than dodging!” Leonie snapped before rushing forward. Byleth turned Edelgard’s axe around in her hands so the blade was facing in the opposite direction. 

Leonie thrusted her broken lance at Byleth’s right shoulder this time. Once again Byleth easily sidestepped it and swung the axe in her hand forward, causing the flat end to crash into Leonie’s ribs. The younger woman cried out and dropped her broken lance. Byleth quickly kicked the lance away out of Leonie’s range. Leonie scowled as she looked up at Byleth who was swinging her axe back and forth tauntingly. 

“I believe this is the part where you call out uncle,” Hubert said from his place beside Edelgard. Leonie’s scowled deepened before she resigned herself to her fate. 

“Uncle…” she said with a frown. “I guess you just got lucky this time.” She grumbled.

“Perhaps you should consider transferring over to our class, you might learn a thing or two like dodging and hitting your target.” Edelgard taunted. Leonie said nothing but gave Edelgard a nasty glare before stalking over to Marianne and Claude. She exchanged a few hushed words with them before heading out of the training yard. 

“My lance…” Ferdinand frowned.

“You knew the chances,” Sylvain teased punching his friends shoulder playfully. “Beside Professor Byleth said that she’ll buy you a new one.” Ferdinand nodded glumly.

“That was the most anticlimactic fight I think I’ve ever seen.” Felix huffed.

“I enjoyed it,” Dorothea said with a shrug.

“Yes, you did very well,” Petra praised Byleth as she moved over to rejoin the group.

“Thank you. Well, I think it’s safe to call this session to an end,” Byleth said wiping the sweat off her brow. “I’ll see you all in class tomorrow and Marianne why don't you meet me at the classroom in a few minutes and we’ll go over somethings to get you caught up.” Marianne smiled and nodded before heading off with the rest of the group as they began to filter out of the training yard.

“I can help you clean up,” Edelgard offered. “I’ll catch up with you soon Hubert,” she said not looking back at her loyal servant as she dismissed him. Once he was gone only she and Byleth remained.

“That went as I expected,” Edelgard said as she began to help Byleth pick up discarded weapon fragments. 

“Like Felix said it was a bit anticlimactic but perhaps now she won’t be such a pestilence,” Byleth said as she picked up the broken lance head. 

“I highly doubt it,” Edelgard chuckled. Byleth smiled and twirled the lance blade between her fingers. 

“Good news Marianne is now officially in our class and I must be doing something right when it comes to instructing you because you took on three people at once without breaking a sweat. You’re a demon.” Edelgard smiled at the praise.

“Don't be silly I was up against Ferdinand, Linhardt, and Hubert. Only one of those people provided a challenge.” Byleth chuckled at her attempt to be modest. She let it slide for the moment as they continued to clean up. "I thought you wield my axe rather well." 

"I'm not a Wyvern Lord for no reason," Byleth said matter of factly. Edelgard chuckled and once they were done they met in the middle of the field and began to head to the doors.

“There is something I would like to ask you,” Byleth whispered as they slipped out of the door. “Please don't invite Leonie to transfer into our class again.” Edelgard laughed and bumped her shoulder against Byleth’s.

“Don't worry. She’ll be cold and dead in her grave before she joins us,” Edelgard considered her own words for a moment. “Unless Jeralt takes your place as the head of our household.”


End file.
